I don't want to be a woman, I just want to be loved by men
by Harada Lu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dipertemukan oleh takdir melalui keunikan mereka alias fetish. Beberapa konflikpun mereka jalani hingga keduanya menyadari perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Mulai dari keisengan Sasuke, kejanggalan Ibunya Naruto, hingga ungkapan menyayat dari Naruto. "Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang wanita, aku hanya ingin dicintai seorang pria." [SasuNaru]


_Bosan._

 _Bosan._

 _Bosan._

"Membosankan," desahnya dengan malas.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun, barusan kau begumam apa?" Tubuh gadis itu mendekat dan gandengannya semakin erat.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap lekat dua sejoli itu. Ada yang kagum akan ketampanan sang cowok, ada yang kagum juga akan kecantikan si gadis. Namun tak sedikit pula yang menatap mereka iri.

Serasi.

Ungkapan itu yang paling pertama terbesit di pikiran mereka.

Akan tetapi, anehnya tidak ada yang melihat wajah gerah sang cowok, entah karena si cowok memang sangat tampan atau mata mereka memang remang-remang.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sekali lagi tubuh si gadis kian mendekat, otomatis kedua payudaranya mengenai si cowok.

Dasar genit.

Para wanita yang melihat adegan itu mengumpat di dalam hati mereka.

"Oi—" Merasa aksinya ditanggapi, si gadis semakin tak malu mendorong ke dua dadanya.

"—menjijikan!"

 _ **Ckrak.**_

Si gadis membeku. Mendadak dunia seakan hancur berkeping-keping.

Begitu pula para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka terhenti membeku.

 _ **PLAK!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't want to be a woman, I just want to be loved by men.**_

Warning: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Fetish, kinky.

 **By. Harada Lu.**

 _"Fanfic pertama saya. Bukan benar-benar pertama. Saya sempat menulis fanfic, namun berhenti menjadi Author dikarenakan suatu alasan."_

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Lihat dia."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kudengar kemarin dia melecehkan Karin-chan."

"Whoa~! Yang benar?! Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Salah satu murid dari sekolah kita melihatnya seusai pulang sekolah."

"Lagipula, mengapa Karin-chan mau dekat dengan—Hoi Naruto!"

Sosok yang dari kejauhan itu melambai, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit cepat hingga membalap murid-murid yang telah dulu sampai.

"Yo Kiba!"

Kedua cowok itu saling memberi salam ciri khas anak muda pada umumnya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan pelukan bersahabat.

"Kau juga Sai!"

Sai menggangguk dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Bagaimana pertandinganmu, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada semangat.

"Oh, aku diperingkat 2." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Kiba balik mengacungkan jempolnya. "Semangat untuk pertandingan ke depannya nanti!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas. Ada PR loh, Naruto," ungkap Sai dengan senyum.

Mata Naruto melotot."EEEEH?! KIBA!"

Sang objek lari dan menyengir lebar, seakan mengejek.

"Grrrr, Kiba sialan! Dia bilang tadi malam tidak ada PR! Sialan! Sia—"

"—Aku duluan ya, Naruto." Sai berlalu dengan santai.

"Waaaa! Sai! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

"Sasuke, ingat."

Aku memutar bola mataku sembari berdecak kesal. "Sudah seminggu kau mengingatkanku, kau pikir otakku ini kecil apa."

Itachi, kakak tertua dan terakhirku menghela nafas sabar. "Sasuke, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali."

"Cih," Aku mendecih kesal. 'Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diberitahu berulang-ulang!'

 _ **Brak!**_

Dengan keras aku membanting pintu mobil tanda protes, sekilas kulihat kakakku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Beberapa murid yang di sekitarku juga tampak melihat ke arah sini.

'Cih! Apa lihat-lihat?!' Aku menatap tajam mereka semua.

Kesal benar aku dibuat.

'Semenjak kejadian itu Aniki mulai kembali berlebihan, _overprotective._ ' Aku menghela nafas.

Aku mengambil smartphoneku yang ada di saku celana. Aku berdecak.

'Pokoknya hari ini aku harus beli itu! Peduli setan dengan Itachi yang menjemputku!'

* * *

"Baiklah Anak-anak, keluarkan PR kalian masing-masing, kemudian—"

"—Iruka-sensei!"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Sensei ...," Naruto menatapnya memelas. Iruka mengerutkan alisnya. "... tempat duduk saya ...?" Dia menggaruk kepalanya, tanda canggung.

Mata Iruka lantas terjatuh pada tempat duduk pojok bersebelahan dengan jendela.

"Ah ya, kau 'kan seminggu izin karena ada pertandingan." Iruka meringis lupa.

"Kalau begitu ...," Mata Iruka menjelajahi kelas, "... itu!" kemudian menunjuk kursi yang tidak terpakai di belakang kelas.

"Hah?" Naruto melongo. "Se-sensei saya duduk di situ?"

Iruka tertawa kecil, bersamaan dengan teman sekelasnya."Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Maksud sensei kau ambil kursi itu, lalu duduklah di sebelah Uchiha untuk sementara."

Naruto mengarah ke tempat duduknya yang dulu. Seorang remaja cowok, dengan rambut raven yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela.

Seketika Naruto tersentak dan tertunduk.

"Pssst! Pssst! Naruto!" Kiba memanggilnya.

Naruto tersadar dan segera meletakan kursinya di sampingnya Sasuke.

Dengan kaku-kaku Naruto duduk.

Dia menunduk. "Hai ...," sapanya sebiasa mungkin.

"..." Tak ada balasan.

Naruto dengan perlahan melirik Sasuke dan ternyata si objek sedang menatapnya.

Terkejut.

Naruto kembali menunduk dan mengambil bukunya dengan gugup.

Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus tak peduli.

* * *

"Yooo~ Naruto!"

 _ **Buk!**_

Tangan Kiba menonjok kecil pundak Naruto yang usai menyimpan buku pelajarannya. Di belakangnya Sai nampak terlihat, masih dengan senyuman ciri khasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto meringis.

Kiba menyengir. "Traktir dong! Ya 'kan, Sai?" Kiba meminta dukungan.

Sai mengangguk patuh walau sebenarnya tampak tidak terlalu memusingkan. "Untuk merayakan kemenanganmu."

Kiba mengangguk cepat.

Naruto berdecih. "Lagipula bukan juara 1. Untuk apa dirayakan, sih ...?"

Kiba merangkul Naruto. "Ayolah~ itu sudah sangat mengembirakan, setidaknya kau masuk final!"

Naruto melepas rangkulannya Kiba dengan paksa. "Baik! Baik! Hanya ramen saja!"

Kiba tertawa."Hoho! Tak apa. Nanti pulangan kita bertiga bakal ke karokean—"

"—tidak!" bantah Naruto langsung.

Kiba merengut. "Cih! Iya deh," pasrahnya.

Naruto berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kantin. Diikuti Kiba yang menggerutu dan Sai yang tetap santai.

Mata birunya sempat melirik Sasuke yang sedang menggunakan earphone.

Beberapa murid perempuan mulai mendekatinya.

"Hei Kiba ... Sai ..."

Kiba menatap Naruto, sembari menelan makanannya. "Apa?"

Begitupun Sai yang langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap Naruto.

"Si murid pindahan," ujar Naruto."itu si Sa-Sas—"

"—Sasuke, Naruto. Nama dia itu Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sai memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dengan bibir berbentuk 'O' kecil.

"Dia pindah ke sekolah kita saat kau sudah tidak turun." Kiba menambahkan.

"Pantas saja tempat dudukku lantas ditempati dia." Naruto menghela nafas sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Omong-omong, Naruto ...," Sai meminum jus kotaknya sebentar," kau masih ingat Karin? Sepupu jauh rambut merahmu itu?" lanjut Sai.

Alis Naruto menaik. "Ya, aku ingat. Ada apa memangnya?"

Kiba melotot,"Yo, Sai kau—"seakan menandakan jangan diberitahukan.

"Kata Kiba, Karin kemarin dilecehkan sama si Uchiha itu." Sai berkata dengan senyum _innocent_ , palsunya.

Di sampingnya Kiba mangap-mangap. "Na-Na—"

"—tak apa Kiba," Naruto tersenyum ringan."itu bukan urusanku kok. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing." Kiba menghela nafas lega.

'Lagian juga aku tidak percaya si Uchiha itu melecehkannya. Kalau misalnya itu benar, si Karin 'kan genit.' batin Naruto meringis geli.

"Oi Naruto, ayolah. Pulang sekolah ini kita pergi—"

"—tidak bisa Kiba, aku ada urusan."

Dan perdebatan pun tak bisa terhindar.

* * *

"Uchiha-senpai, apa benar kau dan Karin-san sudah putus?"

Hah? Putus?

Sejak kapan juga aku berpacaran sama dia?!

"Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Mataku menatapnya dengan malas.

Dia tampaknya terlihat terkejut. Refleks dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-senpai, jika pertanyaan ini mengganggu privasimu," tuturnya dengan pelan.

Memang menggangu tahu!

Lebih baik aku selesaikan saja dengan cepat.

Membuang waktuku!

"Aku dan dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun," jelasku."kalau sudah jelas, aku pergi."

Tidak penting tahu!

Dia mendongkak menatapku, mata hijaunya tampak terlihat bersinar.

Aku berdecak, 'Apa lagi ini!'

Dengan tersipu-sipu dia menatapku.

Uwaaa, kau kira itu membuatmu tampak manis apa?!

"Apa?"

"Kalau begitu, rumor yang mengatakan Uchiha-senpai melecehkan Karin-san itu tidak benar?" Dia tersenyum lebar.

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan refleks.

Ada-ada saja gosip tidak benar itu!

"Hn, tidak."

Aku malas menjelaskan.

Tidak penting!

"Uchiha-senpai!" Dia memanggilku.

Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura," Dia membungkuk sesaat, kemudian tegap kembali,"dan aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"ungkapnya formal.

"..."

"..."

"Tidak."

Enak saja! Kenal saja baru beberapa menit.

Senyumnya luntur."Ta-tapi, Uchiha-senpai bilang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Karin-san?"

Dasar bodoh!

Bukan berarti aku mau dengan dirimu!

Malas menanggapi dia, lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Tanpa balasan apapun aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi—

— _ **Buk!**_

Ouch ...

Aku menatap perutku yang seakan dicengkram.

Mataku menajam.

Si kepala pink itu menubrukku dan memelukku dengan tak tahu malu."Uchiha-senpai, aku mohon dengarkan ak—"

"Menjauh! Dasar menjijikan!" Aku melepaskan cengkramannya, dan kudorong dia hingga jatuh, beberapa kancing baju di atasnya sampai-sampai terbuka.

Mata hijaunya membola terkejut.

Tubuhnya membeku. Tampak terkejut akan aksiku.

Tanpa memperdulikan dia, aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Perempuan zaman sekarang di mana sih harga dirinya?!

* * *

Cih!

Membuatku kesal!

Aku menghampaskan pantatku ke bawah untuk duduk. Kuambil smartphoneku.

Lebih baik aku main game saja!

Suara game dengan backsound perang lantas terdengar saat aku masuk ke game.

"..."

Backsound masih terdengar santai.

"..."

Backsound mulai terdengar lebih cepat.

"..."

Backsound memasuki tahap menegangkan.

Tak lama backsound memudar.

Aku menggeram.

Brengsek!

Aku kalah. Ini pasti karena tadi!

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku, kemudian menyamankan posisi.

"Membosankan." Aku menatap langit biru yang membentang di atasku.

Menghela nafas. Aku mengambil smartphoneku dan hendak mematikan game, tapi terhalang akan sebuah iklan.

 _ **Anda bosan belum mempunyai pacar? Anda bosan karena tidak dapat pasangan sesuai kriteria Anda? Ayo gabung di tempat kami! Kami menyediakan layananan perjodohan online secara GRATIS!**_

 _Well_ , aku memang bosan.

Aku menekan iklan tersebut, lalu tak lama tampilan teralihkan ke web browserku, lalu teralihkan lagi ke pusat pembelajaan aplikasi.

Kudownload.

Beberapan detik aplikasi telah terunduh, lantas kubuka.

Di situ ada dua pilihan. Gabung melalui jejaring sosial atau buat baru.

Aku memilih buat baru, karena aku pikir privasiku lebih terjaga jika memilih ini.

 _ **Nama:**_

 _ **Tanggal Lahir:**_

 _ **Pria atau wanita:**_

 _ **E-mail:**_

 _ **Password:**_

Tanpa buang waktu kuisi semuanya dengan benar.

Lalu kutekan daftar. Namun sebelumnya ada terdapat peringatan.

" _ **Dengan menekan daftar Anda telah setuju akan kebijakan-kebijakan yang telah ditetapkan**_ ," bacaku dengan pelan.

 _Well_ , setidaknya aku tidak bosan.

Daftar.

Isi biodata. Sudah.

Umur. Sudah.

Kemudian aku disuruh mengisi kriteriaku. Oke, sudah.

Hingga diriku terjebak akan pilihan ini.

Wanita atau Pria atau keduanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Iseng aku pilih keduanya.

 _ **Deskripsikan dirimu dengan singkat.**_

Aku termangu, namun tanganku mengetik dengan lincah.

Pengertian, seumuran, dan mengerti akan hobiku. Fetish akan hal yang berbau keimutan.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Apa akan ada yang mau dengan diriku ya jujur ini? Apalagi layanan ini tidak menyediakan pasang foto profil.

Aku yakin banyak yang mengira aku hanya orang aneh yang mesum.

"Tapi ...," Mataku menatap dalam layar smartphoneku." ... bukannya itu yang membuatnya menarik? Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa yang akan tertarik akan diriku di situ."

 _ **Apa Anda yakin ingin menyimpannya?**_

 _ **Ya.**_

* * *

"Ibu ..., aku pulang."

Aku melepaskan sepatu sekolahku, sembari meletakannya dengan rapi.

"Naru-chan, Ibu sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ibu lapar."

"Ibu tunggu saja di dapur, Naru-chan mandi dulu."

"Naru-chan, Jangan lamaaa!"

"Iya!"

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Kulepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku usai kuletakkan tas sekolah.

Kuambil handuk dan segera mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung dipinggang. Kudekati lemari dan mengambil _hairdyer_.

Untung saja rambutku sangat pendek, jadi tak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk mengeringkannya. Kaki-kakiku berjalan menuju kursi. Kunyamankan diriku di kursi, segera aku mengambil peralatan yang aku butuhkan.

Karena saat ini aku dirumah, aku hanya butuh bedak padat, _lipgloss_ , serta _eyeliner_.

Setelah semuanya kuaplikasikan di wajahku. Aku langsung mengambil baju yang baru saja kubeli usai pulang sekolah tadi di tas, inilah yang membuatku menolak untuk karokean dengan lainnya.

Kupasang jaring di kepalaku dengan rapi. Kupastikan tidak ada rambut asliku yang terkeluar.

Setelah kupakai, kuambil wig pirang dengan gaya kuncir dua ala miku yang tergantung di samping kacaku.

Dengan lembut dan hati-hati aku memasangnya di kepalaku.

Kusisir sesaat agar rambut tampak nyata.

Kutatap diriku di kaca.

"Kau saat ini bukan Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Uzumaki Naruko," ujarku pada diri sendiri.

Tentu saja setelah itu aku berjalan dengan cepat ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur.

"Kyaaaa~! Naru-chan kawaii!" Melihat diriku, Ibuku yang sedari tadi menunggu di meja makan dengan bibir manyun berlari mendatangi.

Aku tersenyum manis, akting."Tadi Naru sempat mampir beli pakaian ini," Aku memutar tubuhku."Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanyaku.

Mata Ibuku terlihat bersinar senang."Bagus! Bagus! Pokoknya kalau anak gadis Ibu yang pakai pasti cocok!"

Sudut mata dan bibirku berkedut.

Anak gadis, katanya.

Aku tersenyum, tanda maklum."Oke, hari ini Ibu mau makan apa?"

"Rameeen~!"

Aku menggeleng, toh aku juga suka.

Ibuku yang malang.

Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu, bu.

Termasuk mendustai diriku sendiri.

* * *

 _ **U.N: Hai.**_

 _ **U.S: Hai**_

 _ **U.N: Apa kau mau ketemuan?**_

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke tertegun.

 _ **U.S: Ketemuan?**_

Hey ... hey, jangan bercanda. Aku kira bakal ada obrolan-obrolan tidak penting dulu, tapi langsung tanya?

 _ **U.N: Iya, ketemuan. Tidak mau?**_

Tanpa kusadari aku menyeringai. Dari beberapa yang mengirimkannya pesan, hanya dia yang langsung frontal.

Menarik.

 _ **U.S: Oke.**_

 _ **U.N: Kau mau di mana?**_

Aku diam termangu. Ah! Aku ada ide.

 _ **U.S: Di pusat Akibahara. Minggu. Pukul 10.**_

 _ **U.N: Oke. Jangan telat.**_

 _ **U.S: Tentu saja.**_

"Wow." Aku melentangkan tubuhku dikasurku.

Rasanya itu—

—menegangkan.

Sedari tadi jantungku terus berdegup kencang.

Tidak takut penculikan?

Memangnya aku mau apa bertemu orang asing?

Haha jangan membuatku tertawa. Tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya aku akan menyamar dulu melihat wajah orang itu. Dari awal pertama 'kan aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanan dan melihat orang seperti apa yang mau dengan diriku di situs itu.

Paling-paling seorang kutu buku.

Pokoknya, ini lumayan membunuh rasa bosanku!

* * *

Akhirnya. Hari yang kunantikan telah tiba.

Kulihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 9.

Aku menatap diriku di kaca. T-shirt hitam polos dan celana jeans hitam. Biasa memang tapi entah mengapa masih saja ada yang menyukaiku.

Ck, tidak ada waktu untuk narsis.

Aku pakai kacamata hitamku sembari mengambil masker dan topi yang berwarna sama dengan kacamataku.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

Ah, ya hampir lupa. Kakakku.

"Kencan," balasku asal.

Wajah kakakku tampak terkejut. Aku tak peduli langsung saja berjalan keluar.

"Aku pinjam mobil."

"Waa—Sasu—tu-tunggu! Apa kau kencan memakai masker?! Oiiii!"

 _ **U.N: Kau sudah di mana?**_

Sasuk menaikkan alisnya saat melihat pesan tersebut matanya menatap jam tangannya.

Masih pukul 9.30.

 _ **U.N: Jangan telat.**_

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan,"Huh, kau pikir aku siapa? Aku itu perfeksio—"kemudian matanya tanpa sengaja melihat jam yang terpasang di mobilnya."OH SHIT!" umpat Sasuke.

Pukul 10.01?

"Bukannya di jamku—" Sasuke menatap jamnya, kemudian menyadari kesalahannya."—ah!"

Sasuke baru ingat jika jam yang sedang dipakainya tersetting lebih cepat 30 menit.

Tanpa banyak umpatan lagi, Sasuke mengegas mobil.

Untungnya, jalanan tidak terlalu macet.

Sesampainya ditujuan. Sebelum keluar Sasuke memakai maskernya dan topinya serta kacamata. Dia mengambil smartphonenya dan melihat banyak pesan dari dia.

 _ **U.N: Kau dimana?**_

 _ **U.N: OI! Balas pesanku!**_

 _ **U.N: Rambutku blonde, ikat dua sisi. Baju warna orange.**_

 _ **U.N: Dasara Teme! Kau telat!**_

 _ **U.N: BAKA! BAKA!**_

Sasuke memijat dahinya.

Mata Sasuke mengelilingi pusat Akhibahara. Dan dia tidak menemukan satu orangpun yang berambut blonde dengan baju berwarna orange.

Tapi tunggu!

Dari balik kacamata, mana hitamnya menyipit saat melihat kibasan rambut warna blonde.

 _Huh? Yang dikerubuni itu?_

Merasa tak jelas, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan sedikit mendekat.

Dari situ matanya menangkap seorang gadis berbaju orange yang dilapisi jaket jeans setengah badan, dengan celana pendek dan ber higheels.

Sasuke bersiul kecil. _Whoa tidak buruk_. Dari penglihatannya tinggi si gadis tampak lebih tinggi dari gadis pada umumnya.

Dan kulitnya itu ... Sasuke cukup tegiur akan warna eksotisnya.

 _Tapi tunggu! Mengapa dia dikerubuni oleh cowok—_

— _shit! Dia sedang digoda._

 _Apa aku ke sana saja?_

 _Tapi tujuan awalku hanya ingin melihat sosoknya saja._

Begitula kira-kira perdebatan yang ada di batin Sasuke.

'Tapi bagaimana jika dia nanti dilecehkan?' Sasuke menggeleng, tak menyangka akan menjadi merepotkan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke membesar saat melihat beberapa cowok mulai merabanya. Sepertinya gadis itu berniat menghindar namun justru terjatuh.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, lalu melepas topi, kacamata dan maskernya.

Setelah itu berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

 _Tak ada pilihan lagi! Dari awal ini memang salahku!_

 _ **Tap.**_

Sasuke menepuk salah satu cowok di situ. Di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke melihat musuhnya tampak ada 5 orang.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Oi kau!" panggil Sasuke.

Tepat saat sang musuh menoleh tangan Sasuke sudah meninju wajahnya.

BUK! BUK! DAK! BUK! BUK! BUK!

Percaya atau tidak percaya, tak lama para musuhnya sudah tumbang di tanah.

Aksinya ini tentu saja menarik perhatian orang yang disekitarnya.

Sasuke mengibas bajunya. Kemudian matanya menuju si gadis yang masih di bawah.

Sasuke menawarkan tangannya. Namun, anehnya tawarannya tak kunjung diterima. Dia menatap wajah si gadis.

 _Hey ... hey ... sepertinya aku pernah lihat wajah orang ini._

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar.

"Kau bukannya—"

Sedangkan sang gadis tampak terbujur kaku.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

* * *

Yo~ wazzap!

Ahahay! Lama sekali saya tidak mampir FFN. Rasanya nostalgia gitu saya. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya adalah Author plus Reader yang sempat berhenti a.k.a tobat.

Alasan saya balik lagi.

Salahkan saja Boruto the Movie. Yup kalian tahu sendiri di movie itu hintnya SasuNaru/NaruSasu buat kita para Fujoshi bernostalgia sama pasangan SasuNaru/NaruSasu.

Dan alasan saya dulu sempat berhenti karena Naruto juga. Well, saya sangat sakit hati melihat Naruto nikah sama Hinata lalu Sasuke sama Sakura.

Rasanya jika melihat Naruto hati saya seperti dicekik. Bukannya alay tapi kenyataan sista~ tapi sepertinya saya baper~ wkwkwk

Yang membuat saya jadi Fujo ya Naruto yang membuat saya jadi Author ya Naruto.

Tapi, btw.

Maaf jika pendek, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika yang dipikiran saya memang hanya itu ya gitu aja. Tidak bisa di tambah-tambah pusing sangat lah, haha.

So, saya butuh saran, kritik, sama apa yang kurang dari penulisan saya. Jangan lupa beritahu letaknya agar saya perbaiki dengan segera.

Akhir kata love youuu sista~

Gyahaha kangen sangat saya sama fandom ini!

Note: Saya tidak mengecek ulang. Maaf, saya terlalu kebelet mau upload.


End file.
